


Killer Queen

by lara6667



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Love/Hate, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:37:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lara6667/pseuds/lara6667
Summary: Iracebeth always hated Mirana, but maybe she was confused between love and hate.





	Killer Queen

**Author's Note:**

> So i did this because there aren't much fics about them and they're so cute together, english is not my first lenguage so i'll do my best in writing, also it might be slow updating:).  
> Enjoy!

1.- Alice return  
Narrator P. O.V.  
The White Queen sat quietly in her throne, ever so patient, just containing her burning desire to run towards her sister.  
The idea of runing to Salezen Grump and ending with the pain of the others(and of herself) had been running through her mind all night, oh how bad she needs to see her older sister. Never mind, she knows that the red queen will never let her in(both in her castle, and heart) She was losing hope to ever winning at the frabjus day, when suddenly, her loyal dog bayard informed her that Alice was back in Underland.

By the other hand, the red queen was capturing the friends of her sister.  
She was playing croquet when suddenly a giant girl appeared in the yards of her castle, she turned her favorite inmmideatly, "Am" was her name, she passed all day with her, it was until night when she and her beloved Stein had time to talk.  
\- You gotta find Alice Stein, or my sister and her subjets will rise among me.   
My horrible sister, what do they see in her and not in me?-  
-It's hard to say my Queen, you're superior than her in all senses- said Stein  
-I know, Mirana doesn't know what to do for everyome to love her; man, woman, (me, she tought for a second) fornitures even.-  
-And the King? -  he said looking at the bloody river where it could be seen the head of the used to be king.   
-It was necessary, he would have left me-  
\- But, isn't it better to be feared than be loved? -   
-I'm not quiet convinced anymore, but she can have them, i don't need them, i have you"


End file.
